Gilded
by Man's Middle Moniker
Summary: Jaune and Yang have been dating for a few weeks, but recently, she's been feeling kind of anxious due to the upcoming Vytal Tournament. Jaune's always nearby, though, to comfort her. [Shameless Smut, some subtle kinks] [despite the allusion to it, there is no verbal comforting - it just jumps right into smut right after some shipbuilding] WARNING: UNEDITED CHAPTERS
1. C1: Tame

_The following information is subject to alterations!_

* * *

_**Gilded**_

* * *

**Summary:** Jaune and Yang have been dating for a few weeks, but recently, she's been feeling kind of anxious due to the upcoming Vytal Tournament. Jaune's always nearby, though, to comfort her. [Shameless Smut, some kinks (subtle, not really named explicitly)] [despite the allusion to it, there is no verbal comforting - it just jumps right into smut right after some shipbuilding]

**Character(s):** [Jaune A., Yang X. L.]

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Ratings: **MA

**Warning(s): **_Sexual content._

**Language(s): **English : English ;

**Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Dragonslayer AU, secret au_

**Beta(s): **_N/A._

**End Notes: **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_, that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_, extensively.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_, _AUs_, and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

_Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

**Chapter #1:** _"Tame"_

* * *

Jaune was worth her time. Just kind enough to consider everything someone needed, especially someone he coveted. He was just the perfect person and so unlearned that she could mold him into a good cast, should she feel like it.

He was warm. It was saying something considering all she was, as he described: a literal ball of energy, a brilliant fire, a dazzling woman, _hot_, though that last one was said only the one time and not particularly repeated again, and she wouldn't expect less due to his embarrassed reaction for being so candid.

She loved him. She's made that clear. She said it first, much to his surprise. He repeated it back to her, of course, always the gentleman. "I love yous" were traded often after that, and more often during the dates.

They were just movies, then restaurants came into the picture, then the pre-Vytal Festival carnivals and fairs. Apparently, having seven sisters granted him the skills to win so many items for her, Yang couldn't keep all of them out on her part of the dresser, so she periodically switched them from the ones that had to sit in the closet and wait their turn. Jaune loved each of them and loved the outings more; to the point where Ruby had to put her foot down as they were losing closet space to hold their teammates belongings.

Weiss had supported the relationship, for all her icy demeanor. She admitted it kept his dorky charms off her back, all the while indulging her own ulterior motives - nurturing a budding couple. She regulated things for them and basically acted a mother for the two; acted an anchor to mediate miscommunications and conflicts that may lead to breakups. Beyond that, she referred to Blake to prevent sexual actions from occurring.

It was _laborious_ to just keep their hands off of each other.

She played the third wheel and let nothing more than the occasional smooch and hand holding to go further than just before first base - though they have, and Blake caught them in the middle of a Vacoan kiss, and didn't stop them, but scolded them afterwards (when Yang stopped, since she was prolonged the kiss just to embarrass Blake, and it worked).

Ruby only attempted to regulate Yang's item receptions from Jaune, as he had a wanton habit of cooking her food in the school kitchens and then personally delivering that food directly to their dorm room every morning and every dinner. On Saturdays, if they weren't already headed out on a date, he'd deliver lunch to her door, too.

He figured out early that Yang had an avid sweet tooth for vanilla items, so there were those, too.

Every night, it _infuriated _Ruby to have to sit and listen to them cuddling since the bed would creak, so she had cross bracings installed under her bed to reduce the sound. Though with Weiss and Blake occasionally getting up to tell 'em off, the irritation remained. Oh, sure, they'd stop for a little while, but then they'd get all cuddly again and Ruby would just have to bear it again until Weiss and Blake scolded them again, but tonight was different.

They were quieter, but she could still hear just the tiniest of things.

* * *

For some reason, she couldn't keep her mouth shut, even if she was just as miffed as he was about intrusions from her teammates. As much as he knew he was intruding on them, this was quality time spent with his girlfriend, and he wouldn't have _them_ intruding on _him_.

So he tied a makeshift gag in her mouth.

It was a spontaneous thought, lecherous too, but he needed her to be _quiet _so they could explore freely, and his method worked perfectly. It wasn't rope; it wasn't bungee cord; it definitely wasn't a whip salvaged from Blake's secret stash - that Jaune only knew of thanks to Yang - if they were feeling kinky, but it worked well enough.

Her hair.

He knew ahead of time that her hair was precious, its touch reserved only for those family to her. He felt it: it was soft, _strong when he pulled_, it smelled of lavender and roses, and was definitely warm at all times. How it kept its thermal energy was a topic for another time - likely something to bring up to Professor Brance on the basis of Yang's semblance being the culprit, but again, he digressed.

Two liberal amounts of strands from around her head were tied together in between her teeth, twisted in such a manner to increase its strength, like spidersilk. He expertly braided it between his forefingers and thumbs and tightened it like he was tying his shoes - though with the way she was _distracting _him during the process, he may as well have tied his damn shoes _together_.

Let it be known that Yang Xiao Long was a power top. She _ground_ on him while he was busy, fumbling his fingers around each strand of golden strings, trying _desperately _to keep his attention on his appointed task. Through their constricting clothing, they felt each other - wet and hard. Her warm core _dripped _sweet juices upon his hardening member, determined to coax it into her awaiting folds.

Their clothes out of their minds but still so compressing on their bodies, Jaune finally noticed the moistness once he had come out of his stupor. Since Yang couldn't quite give commands herself while her mouth was occupied - and he noted he wouldn't be getting oral tonight because of this decision to gag her - he could give orders himself. She seemed eager to follow when he did, too, much to his early on confusion.

"Take our clothes off," he said huskily, and he noticed that her eyes lost some color, dulling to a soft purple as a haze of lust overcame her from the demand and she quickly moved to undo his belt buckle, floundering and fingers unable to undo the belt quickly enough, but she eventually removed the belt.

Meanwhile, Jaune focused on massaging her shoulders under the clothing, easily kneading her tense muscles into pleasurable slackened sinews dancing under her skin. Her body shivered involuntarily under his ministrations and vigorous strokes, air escaping through her nostrils to release her sighs, having been occluded by her own hair.

His hands slowly moved its way upwards towards the back of her neck, molding her skin under his skeletal fingers, and her fingers' actions of divesting them of their clothing increased in speed, struggling to take them off. A soft growl escaped through her nose, but he quickly shushed her gently and patted her head.

She leaned into his touch, but he just as quickly withdrew his hand and she mewled quietly, but maintained her silence as he urged her to do, and continued to do as he demanded. His arms moved of their own accord when she removed his button down shirt, making it easy for her. And she took off his pants with muted annoyance.

Once his pants had hit the floor, she climbed back over him, content to grind on him through her lower pyjamas, but he wasn't quite okay with that, so he reached down and distracted her with one hand under the hem of her pants, stroking the nub at the top of the hill, then his other hand began to tease her folds through the fabric.

One finger pressed out and she struggled to bite back a moan, but instead of rubbing, he quickly tore a hole through it with a tiny burst of aura. Her eyes widened in realization as his finger speared her, but the pleasure derived from having one of his digits enter her quickly deterred he growing anger for the damage. Her eyes held the barest tint of _red _in them, but was quickly mitigated back to its dull purple.

Her hands, free of the quest of disrobing the two of them, quickly snaked around him as she ground down on his slithering hands and fingers, tightly embracing him, breathing hard through her nostrils. Her eyes shut hard, feeling sparks beginning to travel up and down her spine, impacting in her skull into tiny fireworks and racing into her nether regions to coat it with spicy explosions. A cord was welling in her core, threatening to snap.

"_Awnnn..._" she moaned through her hair, but it was muffled to the point of where _he _could barely hear it, though he knew she called his name.

He brought his mouth up to her earlobe, biting gently, and making her movements much more hurried. "Yes, my little dragon?"

"_May me um!"_

He suddenly thrust a second finger into her and she breathed through her nose as hard as she could, panting. But before she could finish, he tossed her onto the bed, holding her down by her breasts through her orange shirt, and diving into her muff, unshaven and golden, with the pungent smell of her nectar. His tongue lashed out and into her.

She tried to scream, but the way Jaune tied her hair, it was like a brick wall.

Several jets of quim slammed into his face at full force, continuing on for a long period of time as he lapped it up, _drinking it_, something she could _hear _and likely released _more _to. Having been so overcome by the pleasure, she hadn't even thought to wrap her legs around his head to press him further into herself, thus ending her first climax of the night earlier than she would later have wanted.

Before she could recover from the mind shattering orgasm, he wrapped his arms under her thighs and _pulled_ as he straightened out, his hardening member under his boxers making harsh contact with her ass, though since her pants were still on and he still wore his boxers, there was no smack, which meant her other three teammates wouldn't wake to stop them.

Yang, seeming to be of the same mind, turned her head towards Ruby's bunk with wide, shining cyan eyes, initially frightened by the prospect of her young and innocent sister learning of their current, bacchanalian activity. But, a moment later, and her eyes returned to a dull purple as he removed his large member from the confines of his boxers and began to part her folds without entering, only sandwiching it like a hot dog.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You like the risk of being found out, don't you, you dirty slut?"

She turned her head and lifted up, pulling him down with her chin so that his mouth was flush with her shoulder, and he took the hint, biting down _hard_ and causing her aura to sparkle, springing to life. The pain was enough that her semblance kicked into overdrive, filling her with adrenaline and absorbing the licentious _'attack'_ that her body had perceived.

Her legs hooked around his waist, heels digging into his back and pulling, drawing his member into her smoothly, unburdened by obstacles. Though their first time was particularly messy and more of a grapple spar than an actual sexual activity, their mutual porn watching sessions certainly helped.

He bit back as much of a groan as he could from the sudden burrowing of his dick, and it came out as if he was stridulating. Still, she enjoyed it for what it was worth, smiling as his opened his mouth wider, moving inward, and bit down again, taking more of her skin into him. Simultaneously, he buried himself further, and she gasped through her nose again, head impacting the bed beneath her.

She raked her nails down his back, and felt his aura coming to life, surrounding each of her digits like she had just placed them in half inch ice water. The flames regrowing in the pit of her stomach were allayed by his frosty aura glowing about him faintly as he drew it to specific locations. Like his hands which were under her shirt and palming her breasts, and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his cold palms, nipples popping under the cool sensation. He focused it on his legs for power as he slowly thrusted into her; he focused it on his dick he could spear her with more friction.

Her aura began to undeniably illuminate now, though its brightness was still dim enough to prevent other parties in the room from awakening. The bed's movement was so little thanks to the cross bracing installed to maintain stability, so when he began to thrust into her more fervently, he could do so without fear of waking up her other team members.

He took his mouth off of her shoulder and briefly admired the way the skin glowed gold over the damage he'd caused with his teeth, before moving to lick her ear. He wondered if she could even register it over everything else he'd been doing to her, but mentally shook his head before speaking. "You're so tight," he whispered into her ear.

She tried to speak, but it only came out in unintelligible muffled moans, though he supposed she said something along the lines of, _That's because you're so fucking big_, as she'd been known to repeat before.

While he was rather girthy for a dorky kid, he wasn't exactly forearm width, but she was still a snug fit around him, undulating muscles working him up to speed and to his coming climax. He struggled to maintain his breathing, so that someone - more likely _Blake_ \- wouldn't be able to wake up to heavy breathing and investigate. Still, he continued to slam into her, clothing preventing the slapping from occurring.

Then finally, he removed himself from Yang, brought her legs together, and continued thrusting between the warm thighs cupped tightly by thin cloth. He pulled his hands away from her breasts long enough to draw her shirt up so not only could he see the underside of her boobs, but he could also finish on her stomach.

He thrusted one final time, shooting his seed all over her belly for several strands. Yang's head finally came back up, only for her right eye to shut as a particularly strong ejaculation landed on her face. She quickly retrieved a hand from his back to pick some up and lick it off her finger. Such an action had caused Jaune's member to become aroused again, rock hard and ready to reenter its tamed dragon.

But Yang quickly sat up and pointed at the wall to her right, and he took the answer.

They scrambled off the bed as quickly as they could without waking up her feline partner.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. C2: Dominate

_**Gilded**_

* * *

_Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

**Chapter #2:** _"Dominate"_

* * *

Weiss was fairly certain she was dreaming when Jaune suddenly strutted up to Yang Xiao Long and confidently asked her out on a date.

She was also convinced she felt a wave of relief wash over her when Yang agreed, if only at first to pity him, only to return to the dorm room promising him that she wouldn't be adverse to a second date, since the first had positively satisfied her.

Then a fourth date rolled around and Jaune and Yang spent so much time talking in the dorm room, they ended up never leaving until curfew, instead content to just _talk _for several hours on senseless drivel. They'd had several talk-dates since.

Once, Jaune noticed she had trouble reading the board in class and had offered to buy her a pair of glasses, since her father had cut her off recently. He had to cancel on a date with Yang to get the spectacles for her teammate because they were on sale. This led to an argument the following day and Weiss had trouble calming down her time bomb of a teammate before she blew up the block - and the next.

Speaking of time-bombs, Weiss remembered that Yang wasn't offended when Blake bought her carbon steel and flint to explain just how spontaneous and random she was. With that in mind, Weiss had decided that with the tournament reward of a million Lien to the competitor winners, she would first buy a metaphor for Yang and her random tastes and choices.

She somehow became the mediator of the relationship, educating them on proper communication techniques and finding common ground where there was none. Being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, her etiquette in speech aided her here. She never knew she would be using her negotiation skills to troubleshoot problems in a relationship, but she did it with a smile on her face.

She didn't need to use shady methods to get what she wanted: and that was some goddamn peace and quiet.

* * *

Jaune slammed her against the wall, back to him. With that, he began to attack her neck with his teeth again while trailing his hands down her sides, taking into account all that he had memorized. The way her bosom spilled outwards so his fingers would brush it even if he tried avoiding them; the way her curves at her sides were supple enough that he could grab her flesh like they were globes and knead it; they way her hourglass figure so abruptly moved his hands outwards at her wide waist - they were all so distracting.

He hooked her thighs again and pulled back, and to maintain contact with the wall, she bent over. With that, he ran his hands down her back, repeating the same ministrations she did to him earlier. He raked his nails - which were cut flush against his fingertips, unlike her own sharper set - down her back, causing some sparks to minutely pop up, like when you strike a flint and tinder. He let a forefinger drift to pointedly scratch her spine, and the way she shivered; they way her head arched back at the touch, drew his gaze to her breasts, head to the side to view more. They swayed.

He leaned forward and took her breast in his right hand, pulling back to that his rod was instantly sandwiched between her two enormous ass cheeks, even if they were covered by a thin layer of fabric. His hand squeezed _hard_ in order to hold his quickly oncoming orgasm, to last through this next tryst. He involuntarily thrusted between the two pillows before finally calming long enough to do as he planned.

He threaded his left hand through her hair and took a liberal amount into his left hand, careful not to include any strands involved in gagging her, and wrapped it around his hand. With his hand twicefull, he then tightened his fist and began to pull, mashing her further up to him and increasing the pressure around his rod.

"Ooooh," he couldn't help but let escape his mouth, deep and throaty guttural groans following after before he finally took control of his vocal cords. Once he did, he noticed a peculiarity - a hot one, too, on both senses of the words.

Her hair had begun to glow slightly, bordering on spontaneous combustion. He could just _imagine _her eyes had turned more red at the action, and they had.

While Yang would more or less be irritated with someone touching her precious hair, much less someone _pulling on it_, she held fast her growing anger in favor of riding this pleasure overcoming her, ass puckering further into his dick, feeling it harden just a tad more between her white cheeks.

Taking a risk, he removed his hand from her breast and smacked her tantalizing rear, earning a thumb in response. It wasn't loud, thankfully, and her team continued to slumber on, but the way it _rippled _even with the clothing on tempted him to increase the frequency in which he smacked her ass. Especially with the pleasured mewling emanating from Yang.

Unable to take it for much longer, he use the same hand he'd smacked her with and grabbed his own dick, unconsciously stroking it on his own for a moment before aiming it, and dipping it into the puckering asshole.

Yang hadn't realized that this was where it was going to go, so it took her by surprise. The painful action of shoving his entire nine inch dick straight up her ass without warning caused her semblance to go into overdrive, skin bristling and aura slipping into view around the abused hole. He reasoned in his mind that since he was already well lubed, it wouldn't be nearly as bad.

Yang's fingers began to curl while she was bent over against the wall, carving lines down it as she took anal punishment, even if he hadn't even started moving yet, or even fully buried himself entirely.

Leaned forward, causing all sorts of tight undulations to begin massaging his intruding member, and he placed his head by her ear. "You're so much tighter in here..." he groaned quietly, and since he finally gave her time to get used to it, she began to wiggle her ass left and right, and din response to the unexpected pleasure radiating through him, he thrust forward as deep as she could, and she _screamed_.

Nothing came out more than pained mewls, and she remained still. With the way that her gasps and minute shakings were causing spasms all around her, especially her rectum, it caused him to snap and finish inside of her, all without moving too much. He thrusted a few times to accompany each spurt, and he felt liquids contacting his legs with each thrust. Knowing he was causing her to cum just as quickly as him had him thrusting more.

After about a minute of just standing her with his still hard dick shoved up her ass, he finally began to move again, against her abating protests. His free hand began to smack her ass again, allowing for him to bury himself fully again without burden, since it caused her to loosen up just long enough to hilt himself before feeling her collapse in on him.

Sparks had begun to roll down her back without the help of his fingers raking down the alluring muscle groups for fire. His left arm began to unconsciously bring aura to the fore to protect against Yang's increasingly heating hair. He wondered about that for a moment before he began to thrust into her ass a little bit faster, pulling harder on her hair.

He felt that Yang was getting a little taller. Which wasn't right, wasn't she bent over? They were getting closer to the wall, is what it was! Jaune, ever the genius he was, decided to place his smacking his smacking hand in the middle of her back and pushed downward, backing up. Luckily, he didn't need to tell her, and she began backing up with him. Without warning, he thrust in when she had particularly decided to move back quickly.

He groaned again before thrusting into her harder than before, spearing into ass once again. Suddenly with a few hard thrusts, he began to feel her squirting over his legs again, and emboldened by her pleasure, he thrust even faster.

The pressure was building again, so Jaune took his pushing hand off her back and did the same thing he did with his other hand by gripping her hair, pulling her hair. "Giddy up," he said, slamming her face first into the wall, and thrusting upwards now. Soon, he was cumming into her once again, deep into her ass, for a longer period of time than the first time.

Panting, he didn't quite remove himself, but he pulled her back, thrusting only a few more times before pulling out. After a few moments, cum began to flow out of her ass, the whole puckering with the motion.

That's when he felt it.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. C3: Forbidden

_**Gilded**_

* * *

_Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

**Chapter #3:** _"Forbidden"_

* * *

Blake couldn't take it anymore.

Out of all the things to happen, Yang had to fall in love with Jaune Arc. The dorky, unassuming, lanky _man_ of all people was who Yang spent her time and effort with. With all the obnoxious little calls to go on a date, all the food - especially the fish he'd brought in - all the cute little charming actions he took to make sure Yang was treated thoroughly, like a queen.

The occasional times they took in their dorm room for him to give her a massage or for her to give him a batch of cookies was exasperating. Blake was all for a wholesome relationship just as much as the next person, but with the way they blindly dated one another so candidly and without regret made Blake feel small.

All those after-school talk-dates, those weekends out-dates, all those attempted nights of passion less than three feet above her: they were infuriating. She could hardly pick the right person herself, and further confirmation that she couldn't find a better significant other than Yang without botching attempt was enough to drive her mad.

Not that she ever tried actually landing a relationship in the first place - no one wanted to talk to the bibliophile who stuck her nose more into books than paid attention to them. She considered Sun, but she would probably begin to ignore him at some point, and she didn't need that.

So when Jaune finally figured out a way to shut Yang up when they got started, the noises that followed worked Blake up again. With the lack of moaning from Yang, Blake was free to enjoy perving on her teammates without Weiss getting up and having to do the same in order to prevent the Schnee from questioning Blake's morals and tell the couple off.

Weiss was too much of a goody two-shoes, always preferring to build the relationship with what's already there. Blake just wanted them to hurry up and fuck.

But rubbing herself off to her teammate and friend fucking each other wasn't enough, so she got up.

* * *

It took Jaune through a groan to realize that there was a rough tongue circling his flaccid cock, slowly working him back to hardness.

He had to ask. "Blake?" he said between groans.

Yang stiffened ahead of him. He couldn't rely on Weiss to-_hah_-to mediate this miscommunication. Weiss would probably scold him for being so scandalous, and if it were tr-_grrk_!-if it were true, then she would still be mad at Blake for trying to tak Yang's man.

And this was all assuming she-_mmm_-wasn't horrified by their current activity.

Yang looked underneath herself to confirm the action taken. This was something she learned from Weiss to prevent miscommunications from breaking up the relationship, but what she saw made her unbelievably incensed with the view. Upside-down Blake sucking off her man when she couldn't, and _him liking it_. She felt like she wanted to blow up several different planets.

Blake was currently on her knees, mouth swallowing Jaune's dick while it was sandwiched between Yang's clothed thighs. Her ears, freed of the constricting cloth that had acted as a good disguise for the time she needed it, rubbed against Yang's stomach, bloated outwards thanks to Jaune's recent dinner delivery before their nightly _'cuddle'_ session. Honestly, how Yang bloated outwards at night and then regained her figure in the morning, Blake could probably chalk up to the persistent attempts to have sex in their dorm room, surrounded by three sleeping others - with Blake up and listening to them.

She _sucked _harder than Yang, too, so Jaune was left bending over Yang back and minutely thrusting between her thighs and into the awaiting orifice. Her tongue was _rough_, too, like a cat's, so immediately her oral abilities were higher than Yang's, though he would never admit that to either girl's face, for fear of his life.

Blake, fearing Yang may explode from her sudden jump into the sexual session, quickly shoved her entire left hand into Yang's tightened vagina, and the feline's eyes widened in tandem with Yang's blood red orbs.

_"Why is it so easy to fist her?!" _Blake thought to herself. She then moved her head back down Jaune's large shaft. _"Oh! Right..."_

Blake began to take him further down her throat, relaxing her gag reflex, and she felt her throat bulge over the large extremity. Jaune groaned, and his dick began to flex in her throat.

She eagerly sucked down his ejaculate, savoring the salty liquid that instantly went down into her hungry stomach. She rubbed her own belly at the thought of being facefucked the way she was.

Before Yang could pull his dick out of her throat, he thrusted forward again, hands on Yang's hips, pulling his girlfriend so that she could contribute in making him cum for a fifth time in so few moments.

Blake tapped Jaune's leg and he took the hint, quickly pulling out of her throat and then delving into Yang's starved pussy, quieting the girl who was still miffed about him getting his dick wet in another girl. He still felt like he had to do more than just fuck her in her pussy for awhile, so he stuck a finger in her ass, gripping her hair.

He groaned again, feeling his balls becoming licked as he thrusted into Yang harder. Yang, reminded that Blake was also involved in a situation she didn't belong in, began igniting her hair around Jaune's arm.

Her hair was burning hot, but he kept his grip, thrusting into her with wanton abandon, slamming his head into the entrance of her womb, which caused her hair to cool a little from the random spurts of pain blossoming in her stomach. With the added sensation of furry ears rubbing her slightly grown belly, Yang was almost content not to be angry at Blake.

Jaune began thrusting harder, so Yang thought she could be cool for a little while longer before giving Blake a piece of her mind, so she began thrusting back, her own stomach coiling in preparation for a final release of the night. But just as Jaune was about to cum into Yang's cum-starved pussy, Blake pulled Jaune out of the brawler's fuck hole and shoved his seed into her own mouth as deeply as she could.

Yang, realizing what just happened, fully ignited her hair in pure fury and roughly tugged on Blake's ears, causing the girl to squeal as she was torn off of Jaune's still-cumming dick. Yang scrambled to get his dick back into her pussy, but she fumbled and got some of his essence on Blake - which she'd have to get off of her later with her tongue. She _finally _got three spurts from his dick in her pussy, and she sighed in contentment.

That is, until she felt licking at her pussy. Specifically a rough tongue, at that.

She wanted to say Blake's name, but all that came out was an inquisitive moan.

Jaune, exhausted, pulled out of Yang and found a chair nearby to sit down on, turned towards them to watch them and prevent any fights from occurring.

Blake immediately sidled up under Yang's slightly parted legs and turned her head directly up, sucking out the cum from Yang's pussy. The sensation from Blake's moist mouth were enough for Yang to cum all over Blake's face mixing Jaune and Yang's seed outside of the intended location. Furious, Yang roughly grabbed both of Blake's cat ears and shoved her face into her pussy, forcing her to make her cum again after a few moments.

The two of them, panting slightly, finally turned their pairs of red and amber eyes, respectively, to Jaune, who had his slowly hardening dick in his hand, ready for one last round. Both girls sauntered up to him, Yang on her feet, and Blake on her knees.

Yang removed her top and Blake, already disrobed, immediately placed her large breasts over his dick, giving him his first titfuck. He groaned her name, and Yang, infuriated with Blake earning his praise, moved to attack him next.

She placed her even larger breasts over what was left, leaning down to suck him off at the head, and he said, "Ah, Yang..."

This continued until he finally came one last time, with both girls scrambling to lick up his cum. And that's when it happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Weiss.

Darn.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

_And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
